


A Different Future

by TuckerPuppy (HarleyD)



Category: Charmed
Genre: Angst, Implied Inc, Implied NC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyD/pseuds/TuckerPuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little ficlet dealing with some of Chris's emotions about what Wyatt will or won't become and what specifically that would mean for their future… relationship. Implied NC and Inc but no specific details. Angst,Inc,MM</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Future

He thought he was alone as he tried to approach Wyatt, making an agonized sound when once again his protection came up, blocking him from getting close. In frustration he dropped to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He was startled as he heard Pheobe move into the room, coming to sit next to him on the floor.

"He still won't let you near?"

"No, but he should! I'm his brother for christ's sake!" He rocked to his feet and turned away from his aunt, ashamed at the tears that were threatening. He turned towards Wyatt, hating the pleading in his voice, "I'm your baby brother! Your-" He hesitated looking at Pheobe and continued softer, "Your frère doux."

He could see Pheobe's eyebrow go up but he didn't know if it was because she understood or because she didn't. He headed towards the chair in the corner and slumped into it. Pheobe looked between the two and sighed, "It will happen Chris, he's just young and doesn't understand yet. He's scared of you."

He was emotional that his own brother considered him a threat and that was the only reason he didn't watch his mouth, "He's scared of me?  _He's_ scared of  _me?_  Do you have any idea _at all_  what he's done to me in my time?"

She didn't know how it was possible but even through the empathy blocking potion she could suddenly feel just how very angry and  _afraid_  Chris was. Her voice shook, "Chris?" When he didn't answer, only looked away she moved to her feet and towards him, wanting to comfort him. She wasn't sure what to do so asked the first thing that came to mind, "What did he do to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Chris-"

" _You don't want to know."_

There was a note of finality in the words and she looked from Chris to baby Wyatt and for one selfish moment she realized she didn't want to be haunted by the horrors that her nephew would grow to be capable of. She didn't want to know what Chris had gone through at the hands of his older brother. She was silent for a moment and quietly offered, "That must be why his shield goes up, he knows something is off because you have so much anger and fear towards him."

He merely nodded half heartedly at her, not acknowledging when she frowned and finally left them alone. Only when they were alone again did he approach Wyatt, standing mournfully outside the sphere. "I did everything for you. I loved you even after you… even after what you did to me. I just want to help you Wyatt."

He knew that today wouldn't be the day he would get through, and he hated to admit it but Pheobe was probably right. The anger he felt towards the other had dulled in the world he left, you could only hate someone for so long. The fear though… he didn't know if he would ever stop being afraid of Wyatt's future.

He had to remember that Wyatt was just a baby still, that he would succeed and Wyatt would never turn into the person that made him beg, that beat him that did… unspeakable things to him. He sighed, "I wonder if you will still love me if you aren't evil. If I'll still be your frère doux, your …y-your sweet brother?" Because even though he was terrified of Wyatt becoming evil and what would happen to his world, he also feared losing the person that he loved more than anything. The person that even though he knew must be stopped had held him closely and whispered soft words of love and had  _made_ him love despite everything because he could take it since at the end of the day he knew that he had been the only one that truly  _saw_ Wyatt. The tears were hot on his face and he couldn't keep the pain out of his whisper, "Just please," he choked a little on the words, "Please still love me no matter what."


End file.
